


A Special Gift

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Breakfast for Tom, M/M, Sonic butchers it, at least an attempt, but Tom helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Sonic makes breakfast for Tom. It doesn’t go too well.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	A Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

> You can contact me at:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/izlover

Tom came downstairs and immediately was seized with a coughing fit. Smoke filled the kitchen, and the air smelled of burnt French Toast.

Sonic was at the stove, pulling out a pan of burnt food. He turned around when Tom coughed again.

“Heeey…” Sonic said slowly. “You aren’t supposed to be awake yet.”

“What is this?” Tm asked as he waved away more smoke. “You trying to burn the house down?”

“No,” Sonic said. “I was trying to make you breakfast, but I don’t think I did it right.”

“I’ll help clean, and then you and I will do it right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am orphaning all of my works for this pairing and leaving the fandom. Sick of all the toxicity here. This is my last story for this pairing.


End file.
